


Having Draco Malfoy as a mate is hard.

by GabrielArchangelOfTheLord



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15401034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielArchangelOfTheLord/pseuds/GabrielArchangelOfTheLord
Summary: Draco left his mate. Now Harry has to move on but how can he when his pregnancy is the only thing keeping him alive?





	1. Draco left.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys.  
> Thought I'd get this idea off my chest. It's been sat there for a while. It's been a long time since I've written a Drarry Fic, so here goes. Hope you like it.  
> this is mostly boring set up. hopefully it flows alright.

"I'm sorry Harry, but I’m leaving.” Draco’s voice was soft and apologetic but determined to carry out whatever he needed to do. Harry’s face was awash with unchecked tears as he watched Draco pick up his duffle and walk out the door. As the door shut with a soft click Harry collapsed to his knees, sobs finally breaking through his tight lips and filling the room with agony.  
Harry never thought his mate would leave him. They’d mated at the end of their 7th year, happy and secure in the fact that, even as part Elf, Harry was comfortable with Draco as his mate. They, for obvious reasons, took a long time getting to the mating stage. Nearly two years, as Harry had approached Draco not long after his 15th birthday. As an Elf, a submissive one at that, Harry had to mate, or have contact with his mate, to survive. It had taken some getting used to on Draco’s side. However, as a result Voldemort had been destroyed none the wiser, and earlier than predicted.  
Harry’s cry of pain as his bond broke went unheard. They lived in the middle of nowhere so there were no neighbours to hear and Hermione and Ron never came around when they thought Draco would be there. Never able to move passed his younger years despite everything he had done since being with Harry.  
Harry’s hand moved to his stomach a sighed in relief as he felt the small magical signature. It has all happened so fast he hadn’t even been able to tell Draco what he’d found out just that morning before Draco stating firmly that he was leaving and there was nothing Harry could do about it. He never even gave a reason as to why he was breaking the bond.  
Harry pulled himself off the floor and into the bathroom just in time for morning sickness to bring him to his knees again against the toilet. His hands gripped the rim until they were white and his stomach settled. He huffed, stood and wiped his face of anything left over and his tears. He needed a plan and the only place he knew he could go was somewhere he wasn’t even sure he’d be welcome.  
He spent the next half a day packing his things, his essentials knowing that the end of this he was unlikely to return anyway. He left the house sealing it as he went and moved down the path until he reached the anti-apparition wards end. With an almost inaudible pop Harry was gone from the spot, reappearing in front of a grand white manor house somewhere in Wiltshire. He hesitated for a second before knocking and easing the door open. He was quickly greeted by a well-dressed house elf, “what does guest want at Malfoy manor?”  
A little surprised at the articulation of the little creature Harry managed to stutter a reply, “I need to speak to the lord of the manor, quite urgently if you please.”  
The elf nodded, sensing that the man before him was more than he let on, and popped away. It didn’t take long before a stately blond man came from one of the corridors leading off the entrance hall, “Mr Potter, what can I do for you?”  
“I need to discuss matters of family with you, it’s quite urgent, I’ve already tarried enough as it is.” Lucius nodded and gestured for harry to follow him back down the same corridor. The paintings lining it scrutinised him with a critical eye, thankfully keeping their comments to themselves. He was ushered into a study and given a seat before Lucius took his behind the desk. Lucius indicated for Harry to start, “I don’t know if you were aware but your son is my mate.”  
It was such a simple sentence and yet Lucius’ reaction wasn’t quite so simple. His mask slipped showing harry a myriad of emotions, happiness, shock and annoyance among them. “no, was not aware, Draco never mentioned it.  
Harry sighed, he figured as much. The next dilemma was how to precede, he knew he need to inform Lucius of everything, however, he didn’t know how it would be taken. “he’s my mate, I’m half elf. My mother was a pureblood Royal Elf. I approached Draco 3 years ago, I knew if I didn’t have contact, at least with my mate, I would slowly wither away. Elves are very tactile creatures and as such submissives require constant reassurance that their mate is alive and with them.”  
With acknowledgment from Lucius Harry described their courting, how patient and attentive Draco had been. That was until that morning. Which he described in detail. His voice broke a few times before managing to get it out. “he left before I could tell him, tell I was pregnant.”  
The last came out barely loud enough for Lucius to hear. But when his brain clicked to what Harry was saying an audible growl came from the man. Harry startled thinking he’d made the wrong choice and that Lucius would attack him. His arms covered his middle as he leant over to make himself as small as he could. Without a mate Harry felt defenceless even against, what was to his elven side anyway, family. This man held blood ties to the child he was carrying, his heritage almost demanded the contact. “oh merlin, I apologise Harry, it wasn’t aimed at you, I promise. My son however needs a boot!”  
“No, please! He made his choice! I just… I just need somewhere safe.” Harry went from small to pleading with the blink of an eye, “please, I need my child to have a family, I never got the chance I can’t let that happen again please!”  
Lucius was shocked by the pleading fervour in Harry’s voice and nodded his voice, settling back in his chair. Harry settled back down, the pleading look never leaving his face, “Harry do you know why Draco left?”  
Harry shook his head, if he knew he wouldn’t be here, he’d be fixing whatever was wrong, he told Lucius as such and the man nodded, “then, it might actually be my fault…”  
Harry cocked his head to the side in confusion, how could Lucius be at fault when he’d barely met the man, “I impressed the importance of bloodlines on Draco just the other day. He never mentioned having a mate, nor that you were half submissive royal elf.”  
“I gathered. It’s not your fault, Draco is an idiot.” Lucius chuckled and nodded. Either way he was determined to speak to his son, “besides, it’s too late now. The bond is broken, I’m only here because of my pregnancy as the likelihood of certain things happening are slim to none.”  
“what do you mean?” Lucius was curious, he didn’t know much about elves, they were a close-knit creature, only sharing with their mates.  
“there is a small chance, that I may change into an animal when the baby comes. It happens so rarely that we still don’t know what triggers it, or why. However, the most likely course is I will simply pass away.” Harry was so matter of fact about it that Lucius was a little shocked. This alone would have convinced him that harry needed his help, he clearly wasn’t after anything but a family for his time remaining, and then for his child, his next comment cementing that in his brain, “I just wish my child to be loved and cared for when I’m gone, Draco doesn’t need to know now, in fact I’d prefer that he didn’t know… I couldn’t face him now that I know he wouldn’t face you for me.”  
Lucius gave a small nod, “Draco isn’t going to be here for the summer, he’s away, didn’t give me a reason just said he would return by august, September time and he would be ready to do he duty. His words not mine. I never meant for him to leave you Harry, had I know about you I would have insisted on meeting you.”  
Harry smiled, it was a little strained but Lucius knew that it was probably all he was going to get. He called a house elf and told him to set up a room for Harry in the same hall as him before ordering tea and sandwiches. He wanted to learn more about elves so that he could better help the mother of his grandchild. He stopped and then quickly summoned Narcissa as well, “she will be over joyed to hear of a child in the family.” Was Lucius’ comment as he set a cup in front of Harry.  
After Narcissa got settled with a cup and caught up she too was upset at her son but seemed happy about a grandchild, “I hope Harry, that you view as family as such come to us for anything, even if it is for just the time of your pregnancy. How far along are you anyway.”  
“3 months, I found out early this morning before everything went down. I must say I’m surprised Draco was so quick in leaving. To be fair, I never did tell him what breaking the bond would do. I didn’t think that it would ever be an issue. I would have pushed for you to know but Draco always seemed hesitant and an elf’s first priority is always to their mate.” Harry was quick to explain why he’d only just come to them, he didn’t want to offend them, especially when they were being so accommodating.  
Narcissa fussed over him for the next hour as Harry answered questions about his inheritance, what he’d need from them in the coming months and what he was going to do about a healer, “I don’t know any healers besides Poppy and she knows nothing that can help me. I know Professor Snape does, but he doesn’t like me.”  
“I’ll make sure he helps Harry, give me 5 minutes with him.” Lucius threw him a smirk and it made Harry chuckle lightly. After that it wasn’t long before Harry was shown his room and left to settle in. 

 

Lucius moved to his fire place and threw in the floo powder he had taken a handful of before calling out, “Severus Snape, Potions master, Hogwarts.”  
He waited for the flames to turn green for moving to place his head in them, he quickly spotted Severus sitting in his receiving chair, “ah Severus, old friend. What do you know of elven pregnancies?”  
“much Lucius, why?” Lucius hesitated before diving into an explanation of what had happened, edited down of course. He made sure to stress that if he were to help he was to keep his attitude and opinions to himself, “who is it Lucius?”  
“my son mated with an elf, and then broke the bond.” Severus gave him a half glare at Lucius skirting the question, it made the blond sigh before answering, “Harry Potter.”  
Severus sighed, he had a feeling, he’d known about Lily was an elf when they had been younger. It had been the sole reason for his learning all he could about elves. “if Draco has broken the bond Potter is very lucky to be pregnant.”  
“and you’re going to have to get to know him Severus. I think it’s time.” Severus looked shocked, he knew what his long-time friend was alluding to, but he hadn’t known Lucius had known. He hung his head, he didn’t know if he could ever repair what he had broken. “you’d be surprised Sev, if he can forgive me for everything I have done then maybe he will you too. Would you like me to ease it to him before you visit?”  
Severus nodded, “I’ll be over for dinner this evening.”  
With that Lucius cut the connection and went to find his guest. He found him relaxing on the large bed in his assigned room, “hello Harry, I have some news. Some of it might be a bit of a shock.”  
Harry sat up, pulling a pillow in to his lap so he was comfortable, “I managed to get Severus to agree, it wasn’t hard, I know something about him that made it particularly easy. However, this information actually pertains to you also and I wanted to ease you into it knowing full well how Severus is with words.”  
This peaked Harry’s curiosity, he leaned forward waiting for Lucius to continue, “I need you to just take in the information do you think you can do that, I don’t want to stress you and I need you to hear this with a level head and open heart.”  
“Of course, I’ll try my best, can’t really say much for my emotional state right now, but I will try.” Lucius knew that was the best he could hope for.  
“Dumbledore lied to you about your parentage…” Harry held up a hand as if to stop him and moved to say something before Lucius could continue.  
“I know, Severus is My father. My mother wrote me a letter, it detailed everything I would need to know, from everything to do with my Heritage all the way to why I hadn’t grown up with my father. I know that he had to conceal his link to me in the effort of getting close to old snake face.” Lucius wasn’t actually all that surprised that Lily had informed her son, “will he help?”  
“yes harry, he’d love to help. He will be here in time for dinner this evening. Is there anything you wish for dinner?” Harry thought before answering with simple sausage and mash before Lucius left him to get a nap before the excitement to come.


	2. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys, this is your chance. Comment with what you want to know about Harry as an elf. Any relationship details with Draco, anything really.

Harry found him awoken by a squeaky voice, as he came around the little house elf stated that dinner was ready and that there was a guest present. Harry knew that Severus was down stairs and he was instantly nervous. He wasn’t sure how his father was deal with his estranged son coming out of hiding only to be pregnant, and dying.  
He tidied himself up and made his way through the maze of corridors, his sense of smell leading him instantly to Lucius and the dining room. He entered quietly, keeping himself as small as he could he moved to stand next to his mate’s father. He brushed a hand against the man’s hand before chancing a glance at his own father. The look on Severus’ was locked down under his impenetrable mask making harry shuffle on the spot, “hello Harry, ready for dinner?”  
Harry nodded to Lucius, uncertain in himself. He followed both the older men to the table and sat down, a plate with a substantial amount of food was placed in front of him and he began picking at it. Lucius was concerned with Harry’s emotional state as he watched the young man pick away, he glanced at Severus and gestured silently for him to try, at least, to make conversation, “Harry, I um, I….”  
Harry glanced up a curious look flitting across his features, the man’s voice was small and unsure, it wasn’t like Severus at all. Harry decided to give him some slack, “you’re forgiven father.”  
“you know?!” the shock was evident in the man’s silky voice; Lucius clearly hadn’t given the potions master any heads up. Harry nodded and smiled. From inside his pocket he pulled out a ruffled, crinkled envelope, Harry’s name on the front, and slid it over to him. Severus pulled it closer but despite his curiosity left it until the meal was finished knowing how Lucius was about meal times.   
The conversation slowly eased into little chatter greased by Lucius as he navigated them into a series of safe topics for both his guests. He steered clear of their relationship and Harry’s predicament until after dinner. It turned out that without anything holding them back, and Lucius’ help, they managed to have a lively conversation and before long they were finished with dinner, Lucius ushered them into his study down the hall and got them seated with a drink; whiskey for Severus and a cup of green tea for harry.  
Severus took the opportunity of Lucius pouring the tea to read the letter Harry had handed him. It hurt a little to see his beloved Lily’s hand writing before him. It clearly explained what Harry was to become, the process he would go through on his birthday and how painful it was likely to be. It then went into where she’d come from, despite what Dumbledore had been told; and what heed subsequently told Harry. From there Lily had explain what had occurred between herself and Severus, as her mate, and why he’d been told James was his father. Altogether it was a well put together explanation and she had clearly spent a long time planning it out. Luckily she had described everything harry needed to know and more, knowing full well what he would face with no elven help.  
He placed the letter back in the envelope and passed it back to Harry, “I know I can’t ask much of you, but do you think that maybe we could try to be family?”  
The smile that lit up Harry’s face startled Severus, he hadn’t expected that reaction. Now that he knew it was welcomed, even without Harry having said so, he could help his son through what was to come. He inquired in to the current situation and while Lucius filled him in he watched his son sip away at his tea. Harry seemed very matter-of-fact about the whole ordeal and clearly already at terms with his impending demise. He rankled Severus a little that his son was already so ready to go. He said as much with a small grimace on his face, “I think, despite Draco, I’ve been ready to die for years now, what with snake face. It was just something I got used to the idea of. Dumbledore always made sure I understood the likelihood of it. When I became what I am, I didn’t think anything would change which is why it took so long for Draco to convince me to mate with him.”  
Severus nodded, he understood that bit but Harr’s apathy still didn’t feel right, “and what of your pregnancy is it progressing ok?”  
“it feels normal, I can feel the magical signature within me and it feels strong. There isn’t much more I know…” Severus nodded and set about checking him over. Making sure his vital signs were normal, that the child’s signs were normal before confirming dates.  
“you are both in good health, enough that two weekly check-ups should be fine for now, you are, as you said, two months along and won’t need a visual scan for a good month or so yet.” Severus wasn’t sure how to broach the next topic and glanced at Lucius before plunging forward, “however, your lack of mate will eventually become a problem, thankfully you have me and Lucius to help, it should sustain you to full term…. If not, we may, we may have to get Draco…”  
“NO!” harry blurted out, fear across his face. Why he was so afraid to call upon his estranged mate they were both unsure. Hopefully after a few weeks of letting the situation settle and sink in harry would be willing to say. “please, Draco doesn’t want to know, he made that clear when I broke the bond, he lied to me and I never want to see him. I can’t, even if he were to mend the bond I would still end up leaving him when the child was born.”  
‘he doesn’t deserve that’ was left unsaid as Harry slumped back in the chair, “could you tell us more about elves Harry.”  
Lucius did this knowing that Harry was always lively when he talked about what he had learned about his heritage, “yes of course what do you want to know?”


	3. Information on elves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is most of the information on elves, also can you tell i'm rubbish at titles?

Harry sat quietly while his companions contemplated what they wanted to know. Severus knew more than Lucius but was still a little out of the loop, “the bond, Harry, how does the bond work?”  
“Well to know that you must first understand how genders work in our race.” Harry took a deep breath before diving into an in-depth description of how elves worked, “we have male and female just like wizards, but we also have dominant and submissive sub genders. All male submissives can bear children, normally only those with male dominant mates tend to carry. Those with female dominants tend to switch for the pregnancy. Our magic creates a pouch similar to womb so we can carry. Normally we go through heats if we don’t conceive on mating. Its 9 months, just like humans, and birthing is done through a C-section.  
“The bond then comes when you find your mate, which is destined for you from birth. They aren’t always elves and those that are human or other species take on the nature a dominant elf would have naturally. Sometimes it can take them a while to get accustomed to their new emotions. Aggressiveness, possessiveness, some are quicker to anger others are much more at ease.   
“The bond normally starts with an emotional bond; this normally goes unnoticed until they are comfortable enough elven magic grants them a limited mental bond. This is usually to help the dominant take care of his mate and the submissive to ease their mate from anger. This is normally characterised by a minimal, and at times difficult to control, link that allows speech. Draco and I never opened that bond, not needing to as I was always upfront with my plans for Voldemort. After that the physical bond is the last stage, this normally occurs whenever the mated pair decides. It also sets off the submissives heat, which occurs once a year starting the date that they bonded.” Harry took a deep breath. There was so much information on bond it was hard to keep to the point, he was hoping that the information he supplied was enough, as some aspect of the bond were considered personal. “Draco and my bond took two years to complete due to our awkward background. Had I known what I know now, I would have accepted his hand back in first year, but he insulted the first friend id had my age.”  
Lucius and Severus sat for a while taking in the information Harry had provided, it answered many of their questions, “and when the bond end?”  
“The magical backlash of the bond shattering normally hits the elf quite hard. Particularly in an elf/human bond. Elf/elf bonds work slightly different because the elven magic is shared by both parties. In a bond like ours was the bond is hinged on the elf, because it is elven magic that forms the bond. The magic backlash normally kills the elf unless the elf’s magic is otherwise occupied, with pregnancy for example. It must be a complete magical distraction otherwise it will cripple the elf until their magic is no longer occupied in another task and take them anyway. As my magic is occupied with my pregnancy I have until its born until my magic takes it penance for the broken bond. We see our magic as its own entity, it is granted to us each differently in different ways, but it works the same. If it doesn’t like what you have done with it, it will make you aware of it.” Harry swallowed a lump in his throat, nobody, not even Draco had known of his elven abilities and now he would be unable to use them again. Even the wings his magic had granted him as part of his affinity with air were now unavailable for use due to the amount of magic it took to call them, “we each take an affinity with an element, some of us more than one, however during pregnancy these are suspended to allow full focus on growing and protecting the child, its why we are so vulnerable during pregnancy. I'm lucky, I also have wizarding magic, which I can use to some small extend but not very often.”  
“Can we ask about your element?” Harry nodded, he looked out the large window between two book cases and check a heave at the wind he could see brushing the trees.  
“Air and spirit. After you become sufficient in your elements, with the right training, you gain various abilities, mine being wings and communication beyond the veil. To do the later however I must be in the vicinity of a portal in to that realm. The curtain in the department of mysteries for example.” Harry shrugged his shoulder a defeated look in his eyes, “its why I used to be so good at flying on a broom, despite not coming into my inheritance my elements where still present in other ways. I can’t even go flying now, my wings require a lot of magic and so are confined to a subspace and I never got a chance to go to a portal to talk to the Everlands.”  
“Everlands?” Lucius needled questioningly, he was like a hound after a scent and Harry knew he’d end up bled dry of elven information. But, this would ultimately benefit his child in the long run if he could give all the information required. He would write a letter like his mother had for him, but it was hard on him figuring out most of it on his own, if he could get these two to understand then they would be able to guide his child when the time came.  
“It’s what we call the land of the passed. I can give you a book on further information that you’ll need later on. Spells for determining elements and how to cope with the sub genders of my species. I can’t guarantee what my child will be until they come into their inheritance at 15. Now that the basic information had been given, his immediate thought was to apprise them of what was to come during his pregnancy, he wasn’t sure how to word it… “I'm going to need you two to act as my guardians, Severus being my father will have an easier time helping, he’ll naturally know what to do when a situation arises. Though his elven tendencies have sat dormant they are still active because he never truly forsook his mate. You, however, will have to act as best you can Lucius. Mostly I'm going to need a mostly constant companion; it’ll help stabilise any moods I might experience. Doing this without a mate will be hard on my body, normally they would provide extra magic to help along the pregnancy, and me as a whole.”  
“I remember lily’s moods quite well; they were volatile and often unstable. My presence always seemed to help.” It was said absentmindedly and with tinge of regret.  
“You couldn’t have done anymore Severus, she knew what was going on, it’s a shame that I could never have been raised by you, or my elven grandparents. Instead Dumbledick decided that my mother’s supposed family was best. They had promised to help my mother, and despite Petunia’s best efforts Vernon was intolerant at best.” Harry’s tone give the impression he wasn’t willing to go into it and both older men left it alone. “For now, I’ll just need companionship to help stabilise my moods. Also, I would rather not be cooped up for the entire time. Although I no longer have friends outside this room, I would like to visit some places before I pass.”  
“Where would you like to go, I have unlimited resources and don’t mind giving you good memories before you go.” Lucius looked more than happy to be able to dote on Harry and knew his wife would more than agree. “One last this Harry, you mentioned something that caught my attention when you came here. You said that you could go on after the birth but it was rare.”  
“Oh, yes, that. Well, give certain circumstances, ones we aren’t even entirely sure of, magic herself can grant an abandoned elf a second chance as an animal associated with one of their elements. I would assume, if given the chance, that mine would be some kind of bird.” Harry didn’t sound hopeful of this happening, “we don’t even know what triggers it, but it gives the elf the chance to watch their child grow, and even in some instances give their mate a chance to redeem themselves. It is determined by magic herself and cannot be influenced by an outside party.”  
“Thank you Harry, you have given us much. I’m aware how difficult this must be for you and I’d like to ask one more thing.” Lucius seemed cautious but excited, “I would like to adopt you in as a Malfoy spouse, you were mated to my son and as such I can except you in on our family tree. It means your child could take the Malfoy name if you choose. It also allows more freedom of movement on the Malfoy estate, and access to any funds you wish to use.”  
“Thank you Lucius that would be wonderful. Not so much for me but for my child.” Harry smiled. He looked at Severus before giving a knowing smirk, “I have one caveat to that though, if you will. I would like to double barrel my name with my birth name, become a Malfoy-Snape. Also, I have need of your funds, when my child is born and they manage to succeed in keeping their mate, they will be in line for the elven throne. My grandparents can hold it that long as elves tend to live much longer than humans unless they are mated.”  
Both seemed shocked, Lucius for good reason, Severus however should have known lily had been royalty, Harry cocked his head in unspoken question, “she never said, I think she would have but the war lasted until her dying day. I did beg for life, but I couldn’t reveal why because I didn’t want to jeopardise you.”


End file.
